


You

by SinfullySimple



Category: Multi Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Happy, Poem out of quotes, for you, insperational, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullySimple/pseuds/SinfullySimple
Summary: If you read it, you won't regret it.





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Know that you are loved. That there is always someone there who wants to listen. Know that you are important. 
> 
> If you ever need anything, I know I, a stranger, but feel free to contact me!

Yes, we all may "be stories in the end"

But that shouldn't matter 

"There are no strings on me" and there are none on you 

We can be "the optimist and the hoper of far-flung hope and the dreamer of improbable dreams" if we just try 

"Fate rarely call upon us at a time of our choosing" but that's ok! Because we can do it!   
We can "become Legends"

"Pain and loss define us as much as love and happiness" so be proud of that hurt!

Because you are beautiful

You are smart

You are kind

You are you. 

 

So… give yourself a pat on the back, and "go be you".


End file.
